The Princess and the Prince
by EntrancableFairy
Summary: Camilla Franklin just became Princess now she must choose a husband before her next birthday. Who will she choose? Is her life destined to be a royal flush?


**Hello, this is the new and improved version of the Princess & The Prince. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

You are cordially invited to

Lady Camilla Franklin's

Coming out party!

"Well, isn't this amiable," Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of which he is headmaster of. He looked at the ornate invitation, covered in dark filigree gold and blue inlay. Miss Franklin certainly did appropriately decorate her invitation in her house colors.

"What is that, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor, asked. She and Severus Snape, Potions Master, were in his office discussing the next school term.

"It seems that we are invited to Miss Franklin's Princess Inauguration party," he said with a smile and glint in his eye.

"Oh! Well, how wonderful!" Minerva clapped and smiled. She turned to Severus, who was scowling behind his cloak of black hair. "We should go, Albus. We should see our girl become a princess."

Albus nodded his head, "of course, Minerva. Severus, you don't mind going as well, do you?"

Minerva and Albus looked at the potions master as he glowered at them both. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and sat back as he said, "sure, why not, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Oh Camilla, dearest, you look so beautiful," Anne, Camilla's mother, Queen of England, said to her daughter as she gazed at her in the full length mirror.

"Thank you, Mother," Camilla said staring and smiling at her black satin strapless gown. Over her breasts green and black crossed over each other and green also tapered low in the back causing a triangle that flowed out to trail some four feet behind her. She wore black gloves and an emerald and silver necklace that accented her sleek black hair and piercing green eyes. Her black pumps made her stand about 5'7", although she was only 5'5" and the emeralds surrounded by diamonds on the side of her shoes made the outfit. Her makeup was simple but her eyes were black on the outer edge and a sea green on her inner lid. Simple black eyeliner just below her eye but her long thick lashes needed no mascara. She was a sight, to say the least, and just then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Her mother ran to answer it and smiled as Camilla's father, Charles, walked in with two others in tow. "Camilla, darling, you look absolutely stunning," Charles said hugging his daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy," said Camilla hugging her father back. She released her father and ran toward the others that came in with the King of England. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm so glad you made it!"

"We would not miss it for the world, Miss Franklin," Dumbledore said hugging her and winking towards Severus, who merely quirked an eyebrow.

"Professor Dumbledore has agreed to walk you down the stairs as you are presented," King Charles said.

"That's wonderful! Thank you, Professor," Camilla said smiling at Dumbledore.

"Actually, I have just received word that I must attend to something rather important and I'm afraid I could miss your presentation," Dumbledore lied. "But I'm sure professor Snape would be happy to take my place and do a far better job, if I may say."

Both Dumbledore and Camilla looked at Snape, only Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "Oh, well that's fine. Thank you, Professor Snape," Camilla said smiling, albeit a little nervously.

"Indeed," Severus said tilting his head toward Camilla. She turned back toward her parents and Severus narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. He lowered his voice to a mere whisper as he sidled up to next to his long time friend, mentor, and employer. "And just what is this 'important business' that you must attend to?"

"Ah, very important business I wouldn't expect you to understand. Show Miss Franklin a good time would you," Dumbledore said winking that twinkling eye at Severus. He patted Severus on the shoulder and disappeared behind door. He scowled at it as if Dumbledore had transfigured himself into that door.

"Well, we must go sweetheart," Queen Anne said to her daughter.

"We will see you downstairs, Muffin," said King Charles. They both kissed her and left her with her escort. They smiled and shook Severus' hand as they passed and he nodded his head to both of them.

When they were at last alone, Severus finally got a look at the new Princess of England. She was gorgeous, if he did say so himself. Especially in that dress, he had always liked those two colors. The obvious reason being green was one of Slytherin colors and black; well no one could go wrong in black. He chuckled inwardly as he remembered the Muggle saying: Once you go black you never go back.

"Professor?" Camilla said looking at him through her mirror.

He looked up and saw her staring at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Yes, Miss Franklin?"

She turned around and stood a few feet from him. "Do I something on my face?" She asked as she touched her cheek with her fingertips. When he just stared at her and raised an eyebrow she responded by saying, "Oh, well, you were just staring at me and smirking."

He sat down on a nearby chair and pretended to be interested in a crystallized figure skater that was twirling around inside a music box on one leg while the other was stretched behind her practically on top of her head. "I was not smirking, Miss Franklin."

It was Camilla's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Then…what were you doing?" She said as the corners of her mouth twitched as she smiled.

He turned around to see her soft smiling face but as soon as he opened his mouth there was a soft knock on her door and a head popped in. "Miss Camilla, they're ready for you now," an elderly man with a puff of white hair on top of his head said.

"Oh, thank you, Samuel." Samuel smiled and then disappeared behind the door once again. "Ok, fantastic," Camilla sighed and fiddled with her dress nervously; smoothing it out even though there were no wrinkles.

Severus stood and stuck a silver flask out in front of her face. She stared at it and then at her professor that she had known for the last 6 years of her life. She grabbed the flask and tipped it back, taking 3 large gulps of the Fire Whiskey inside. "Ready?" He said taking the flask back and took a large swig himself before putting it back in a pocket somewhere deep within his robes.

Nodding to herself and to her professor she tucked her arm into Severus' offered elbow and said, "Let's do this!"

Camilla and Severus stood at the second story landing, Camilla on the left and Severus on the right. They walked along the banister until they reached the top of the stairs. Camilla looked out over the crowd, her parents stood out sitting in twin thrones up against the far wall just to the left of the bottom of the stairs. They were dressed in their traditional King and Queen robes. She caught sight of her friends, both Muggle and Magical. She didn't recognize much of the other people but she did recognize her transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall and, to her surprise, Professor Dumbledore.

She tilted her head a little to Severus and, while still smiling at waving, whispered, "I thought Professor Dumbledore had something important to attend to."

"He must've just finished it," he whispered back. Then as an afterthought, added, "Or just lied about the whole thing." Camilla gave him a sideways glance.

"Now presenting: Her Royal Highness, Princess Camilla of England and her escort Severus Tobias Snape." There was an explosion of applause, whistles, yells, and screams as Camilla turned to her left and was presented with her Royal Tiara. She bowed her head and accepted the tiara to be placed atop her head. She and Severus began their descent down the stairs and with her left hand free she waved and blew kisses to everyone. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Camilla turned back toward her professor and gave him a slight bow of her head. He, in turn, gave her a slight bow of the head but then, with a quick flick of his wrist, caught her fingers in his hand. He surprised the both of them by bending down slightly and gently kissing the top her hand. For a brief moment, and she didn't know why, her heart fluttered. She smiled and turned away; starting toward her own throne between her parents. After a few steps she turned her head back toward him and grinned, a grin that grew into a sweet smile.

As she sat at her throne her father stood and gave a lengthy speech on congratulating his daughter, thanking everyone for coming, and for everyone to enjoy themselves. As the King's speech droned on, Severus made his way to his colleagues and stood by Albus, who chuckled to himself, saying, "What was that all about, Severus?"

Severus took a sideways glance into twinkling eyes of the Headmaster. "Just a bit of 'important business', Albus," he said turning back to the speaking king as he caught sight of the Princess. "I wouldn't expect you to understand," throwing the Headmaster's words back at him.

Albus stared at his young friend and employee and grinned like a madman. "No. No, I guess I wouldn't," he said as he too looked on as the King spoke.

"Now, my daughter will have her first dance as Princess," King Charles finished up his speech as Camilla was escorted to the center of the dance floor. Everyone enclosed her in a large circle so she could choose her partner. She smiled and giggled as all the boys pointed to themselves.

"You should dance with her, Severus," Albus whispered just behind his dark clad friend as they stood just on the inner brink of the circle. Severus made no noise or movement but Albus knew that he had narrowed his eyes burrowed his brows. Albus coughed and gave him a quite forceful nudge toward the edge of the dance floor just as Camilla turned their way.

Camilla saw her potions professor stopping short with wide eyes. She saw her headmaster just behind him with a look of feigned innocence written all over his face. She giggled and looked down at her hands, remembering how Professor Snape didn't have to kiss her hand but did anyway. She looked back up into the sour face of her professor and smiled sweetly at him. She walked gracefully toward him and picked up his hand. "Dance with me," she said pulling him out to the middle of the floor. His heart flutter and didn't know why but he took it in stride that he was probably having a heart attack. So might as well enjoy these last few moments. As Camilla wrapped her arm around Severus' neck he found it so easy to encircle his arm around her waist, their free hands joining together out to their side just above their torsos. As the music started to play they swayed together in time with the music. Toward the middle of the song he spun her away, then back in, and then dipped her back. When he brought her back up with a big smile on her face all the onlookers clapped their approval.

As the music started to slow a new song was replaced and other couples who wanted to dance joined in on the dance floor. It quickly became crowded and Severus bowed his head, quirking that famous eyebrow, "Princess."

"Professor," Camilla called before he made his sweeping escape. "Thanks for the liquid courage." The corners of his mouth quirked as he smirked and then he was gone lost in a vast sea of moving bodies.

Suddenly, Camilla was jerked back and dragged through the crowd; to the terrace just outside the ballroom. She turned to see her kidnapper, who turned out to be her best friend Jessica. "Hey, I thought you could spare a few minutes to escape, you know, 'the pressures of palace life'," Jessica said with a smile.

"I could stand for a few minutes," Camilla said smiling back and hugging her friend. "I missed you, girl." Her other friends came around the corner and joined in the hugs.

"We all missed you," Alana, another one of her Muggle friends, said.

"Oh, I wanted to introduce all of you to my boarding school friends," said Camilla after hugging everyone. She stepped back as her friends from two different worlds separated into two groups. "Jess, Alana, Keri; this is Lyra, Kara, and Jade," she said pointing to each girl as they were named. They all shook hands and hugged.

"What do you say we go down to the dock," Keri said clapping her hands together.

"Ok, yeah sure, let's go," Camilla said as her other friends all agreed.

They all walked out of the garden and through the back lawns. When they reached the docks the setting sun cast a golden glow over the boats and jet skis. They all stood at one of the railings looking over the calm waters. The sky was a canvas of colors; gold, red, and purple with a hint of pink faded behind the dark shadows of the trees. The air smelled of pine trees and dry, crisp leaves; it was the sure sign that autumn was defiantly here.

"How about we ride the jet skis," Alana said, looking at the objects in question.

"Sure," Camilla said and as her three Muggle friends ran to the jets skis she sidled up next to her other three friends. "Don't worry, guys, there's only four anyways so we'll pair up," she said as she saw her magical friends' concerned faces.

"Thanks Camilla," Lyra said smiling, albeit a bit nervously.

"Although, it looks…fun," Jade said as she watched Alana zip away from the dock and into the setting sun; disturbing the once calm water.

As Alana was already by herself; Jessica took Jade, Keri took Kara, and Lyra rode with Camilla. The girls had fun running figure 8s, going around in circles, and bouncing off each other's waves.

It wasn't until Camilla saw her butler, Samuel, that she had to ride back in; everyone else followed suit. After she docked, turned off, and dismounted her jet ski she helped her friend off. She turned to see Samuel waiting for her. "What is it, Samuel?" She asked with a confused look her face.

"Your father requests a word with you, Miss Camilla," Samuel said as the other girls docking their jet skis.

With a frown she nodded her head and turned back to her friends, "Sorry, guys, duty calls; but don't wait up, have fun, I'll catch up later." She followed Samuel up to the palace and into her father's study.

Severus Snape walked around the palace, taking in all his surroundings. Sure he's seen magnificent places before; Hogwarts Castle and Malfoy Manor, but this place was exquisite. Marble inlays different colors made up the floor of the ballroom. Thick white pillars lined the room and reached to the high ceiling. A moral was painted into the ceiling and an enormous chandelier hung gracefully over everyone's heads. Severus headed for the double doors that led out to the terrace. Shrubberies and statues were strategically placed outside with candles and lamps hidden among them to create shadow and atmosphere. He leaned up against a railing and watched as the sun sank behind the trees and shadows. As he felt a warm breeze graze his cheek and lift just a bit of his hair he pushed away from the railing and walked into the garden.

Severus had been walking for what seemed like an eternity, it had grown dark and he wondered if he'd gotten lost. He rounded a hedge corner and suddenly stopped short, two things mesmerized him at that moment. One, a clearing surrounded by rose bushes and a glorious glowing fountain in the middle. Statues and benches bordered the fountain, which had a figure skater standing one leg and the other out behind as she looked to be spinning. The fountain glowed with an cobalt blue hue that projected the clearing with a serene yet eerie feel. The second thing that mesmerized him was, of course, the young woman crying on the outer lip of the fountain. He inched closer to the girl until he recognized the green and black of Camilla's dress. Not wanted to scare her, but still concerned about his crying student, he cleared his throat gently.

Camilla gasped and looked up, "Oh, Professor Snape, it's you," she said wiping her tears away and sniffling.

"I am…interrupting something?" He asked awkwardly, he was never to good in front of women, especially crying ones.

She laughed gently, "No. No, you're not. I often spend my evenings crying by a fountain."

He grinned at her attempt at a joke. "Mind if I sit?" He pointed to the edge of the fountain next to her.

"No, of course, go ahead," she said as she got up and turned to sit right as the dark clad man sat. "I usually come here to think, it calms me," she said only after a minute of silence.

"And how is that going for you, your thinking?" Snape asked inquisitively.

She stared into his black eyes for a moment and then sighed, "By this time next year, when I turn 18, I have to be married." She turned her whole body toward him and looked down into the cerulean water as he continued to stare at her. "If I don't choose a husband one will be appointed to me," she looked back up into his onyx eyes. "I'm not ready to be married, I can't be."

"Don't let it get to you," he said as he reached up and put his hand on her arm. He felt hypnotized, like an out-of-body experience, as the icy blue of the water radiated off her skin and shimmered into her green eyes. "Take your mind off it," he said hardly feeling in control of his mind or body. He leaned closer to her and just as their noses touched she was the one to tilt her head back and kiss him.

* * *

**Hello again, I just wanted to remind everyone to review this new version. Thanks. Also in the fountain part i was listening to Miracles from Final fantasy 13 ST so it really inspired me just had to throw that in there. ^_^**


End file.
